What on Earth is the world coming to?
by Zappan
Summary: Re-written and re-uploaded to my new account. There will be one installment every week and this edition will be bigger and better than ever before. You know you missed it and now enjoy it as it's even more epic!
1. Chapter 1

-1Re-written and re-uploaded! This version will be bigger and better. I guess loosing my password was a good thing ne? kukuku enjoy and don't forget to review!

Time: half an hour

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer:- No own, no sue, me broke already.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

Ikari Daigo was a thug. A bonefide, beat you up in a back alley because you looked at my chains in a funny way, juvenile delinquent. He was rough, he was tough and he was feared by every member of Ojou school, teachers included. Girls, boys, teachers, older kids, younger kids and kids from other schools all ran in fear when they heard the merry jingle of his chains. That is how feared he was. Older kids running from a short but muscular six year old was pathetic but there had been one boy a few weeks ago that merely smiled at Ikari and declared that his chains were "The coolest thing he'd ever seen".

It had stumped Ikari. The boy was about five. A year younger than him, small, thin as a twig and about as muscley as a rubber band. Intrigued Ikari had asked the boy his name, Kobayakawa Sena, student of Deimon primary, just moved in to the neighbourhood after daddy got transferred. Honestly, you ask for a name and get a life story. Ikari had then promptly asked Sena why he wasn't scared or at least a little intimidated. The answer he received was short, sweet, to the point, completely honest and sincere.

"You haven't hurt me yet"

Ikari was flabbergasted and through his shock he did the only thing he could think of. He asked Sena if he wanted to play. So now here he was three weeks later, waiting for Sena to get out of school so they could go and play on the jungle gym in the park. Of course he didn't really know Sena too well yet so it came as a bit of a surprise to see his friend carrying the bags of three boys out of the school gates.

Making his way over slowly he intended to watch for a while to see what was happening. Unfortunately he had a sneaking suspicion that he already knew what it was. Sena was, in Ikaris opinion, far too nice to people and as a result he was taken advantage of. It wasn't anything bad per se. A bit of carrying here and a bit of carrying there, some cleaning, some errands e.t.c. At least that was what he had been told but watching them now Ikari knew that wasn't all that was happening.

Gritting his teeth he started forwards as the first boy began to taunt Sena, calling him weak and useless, only good for being a gofer. That didn't sit well with Ikari at all. Sena was his friend and friends looked out for each other no matter what. Even if the kid was ten times Ikari's size, there was no way he was letting anyone pick on Sena. Sena was his first real friend so he was his best friend and to his six year old mind that was more important than anything in the whole world. Raising his hand with a jingle of chains, he tapped the larger boy on the shoulder and as he turned around Ikari delivered a punch that broke the boys nose. The bully hit the deck and Ikari cracked his knuckles in a rather menacing way.

"Oi Sena you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm f-fine Ikari."

Ikari. The word made the bullies freeze and then take another look at their attacker. By the looks on their faces they realised who he was and the murmurs and mumbles that broke out moments after confirmed it.

"He's _his _friend?"

"No way. No way."

"Run!"

Ikari watched as the boys ran off without their things before pulling Sena up from where he had fallen. Sighing in annoyance he began to brush the dirt from his Kouhai* until he was satisfied with the boys appearance. Slinging his arm around Sena, he started leading him towards the park and the jungle gym that had their names on it. It wasn't until they were half way there that Ikari noticed the timid silence. Looking down he could see Sena staring at the ground and still carrying the boys bags. What. The. Hell?

"Oi Sena! Why do you still have their bags?"

"B-because they n-needed me to c-carry them."

Ikari face faulted and unwrapped his arm from his friend. He stood in silence for a minute as he felt the anger welling up inside of him. Any minute now he would lash out and have to destroy something. Sure enough a moment later Ikari ripped the bags from Sena's hands and started jumping on them. Not satisfied and mumbling under his breath about stupid boys and stupid bags, he picked them up and wandered over to the river. Once there he upended the bags and watched the text books float down the river, only to be joined moments later by the bags themselves.

Sena was so naïve and so…so….so…so easy to manipulate it was unreal. Even at six Ikari knew this was a problem and turning to look at his dumbstruck friend he intended to give him a talking to. Unfortunately he was beaten to it by a wailing noise that he took a moment to realise was Sena. The kid was actually concerned about his bullies effects. How stupid was that?

How? How? How had this soft little thing become Ikari's friend? They would definitely have to work on it and whilst they were at it they could get the kid soe muscle too. He had no idea what had possessed him to play with Sena those three weeks ago but it was turning his life upside down to know the brat. He could have been off beating people into the ground by now but no here he was, trying to comfort Sena and calm him down because he had destroyed the bullies things. Anyone else would have been jumping for joy but not Sena. It looked like the jungle gym would have to wait. Honestly, what on earth was the world coming to?

**A/N: Kouhai in Japan are underclassmen e.g. those a year below in school, college e.t.c. **


	2. Chapter 2

Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay time for chapter 2! Remember to press that little button down there that says review and comment on the changes I made for the better. Or at least I hope it was for the better lol.

Time: An hour

Pairing: One sided Ikari/Sena.

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue, Ikari stole my money.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 2 - Happy Birthday Sena.**_

Ikari Daigo was by nature a proud person and since he had made a new friend in Kobayakawa Sena nearly two years ago he had been as proud as can be. Nothing however could compare to the pride he was feeling today. It was a snowy 21st of December and the snow laced the ground like a blanket, something to snuggle up in and drink hot chocolate in whilst a cheesy movie played in the background. It was also Kobayakawa Sena's seventh birthday and the day of his first fight and victory. Forget the book on American Football that Ikari had found for Sena, this called for a special present and as Sena sat in the snow, catching his breath whilst blood dribbled from the face of his unconscious victim dying the snow a cherry colour, Ikari unwrapped the chain from around his right fist. It was the first chain he had claimed as a prize from his fights and so it was special to him.

As Sena stood and smiled Ikari motioned him over. Curious the smaller boy walked forward, his expression a mix of apprehension and slight confusion. Ikari chuckled to himself and started to wrap the chain around Senas right shoulder, crossing it at the back and wrapping it around his left shoulder to form a sort of sleeveless chain jacket. He smirked to himself at the expression of complete and utter shock on Senas face before he started to walk away. Sena with his speed soon caught up and no words were needed to validate how proud Ikari was.

The small brown haired boy had come a long way from the simpering scaredy cat that jumped at every shadow. Daily spars with Ikari and light weight training had filled the boy out somewhat but he was still small and thin, which made the muscle he did possess even more impressive. Sena had even started running, no prompting from Ikari needed once he revealed his dream of being a star running back for the NFL or Japanese Pros. Unfortunately Sena still had the habit of being a gofer but Ikari was doing his damndest to break it, even if they were at different schools.

This fight was a step in the right direction though; the bully that picked on Sena sure made a mistake as the brown haired boy took him down easily, using his speed to add power to his punches and dodging attacks with ease. It wasn't every day that an eleven year old got flattened by a seven year old and Ikari wished he had a camera; it was a Kodak moment alright. Obviously Ikari was doing something right and the knowledge Sena had picked up from the white haired boy made both of them feel proud. The little shrimp was a fast learner and Ikari couldn't be happier about that fact as they walked down the street, a slight swagger to Sena now as they jingled in sync with each other.

"You need a nickname Sen."

"Not yet I don't Ikari that was my first fight after all."

"Yeah but you were amazing. The loser couldn't even touch you, you didn't get a scratch! You're a speed demon, untouchable…like Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Ikari could see Sena shake his head from the corner of his heavily lined eye but Ikari wasn't taking no for an answer. He slung an arm over the smaller boy's shoulders and started gesturing wildly with an arm as others who knew him cleared a path.

"You could be so amazing Sen! Just imagine what this will do for your football training as well! No one will be able to touch you, you'll be a Ghost, vapour in your enemies hands! They'll think they have you and then BAM! TOUCHDOWN!"

"Ikari you're getting excited again."

"So what? I'm allowed, your first victory, Kobayakawa "The Ghost" Sena! That's it it's perfect, The Ghost and Prison Chain Ikari a formidable duo and once you get in to Ojou Private High we'll be even more unstoppable!"

"If you say so Ikari."

"Well I do say so and I'm always right."

Ikari started laughing as Sena shook his head in exasperation. No matter how much he denied it though Sena was excited as well. Ikari was his brother and brothers stuck together, no matter what happened.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of ice cream and celebration, Sena getting excited once more when he saw the book Ikari had gotten him. It amazed the delinquent how Sena could get excited over the simplest thing and allowed the excitement to be shown. It gave him a sense of a job well done, he had made his little brother happy and he was proud to have done it. He paid no attention to the fluttering in his stomach when Sena smiled in joy and began reading the book, he ignored the way his breath caught as Sena was unwrapping his present, pausing only to lick the melting ice cream off of his spoon and he ignored the way his heart skipped a beat when Sena dove at him to deliver a thank you hug.

As far as Ikari was concerned it was all part of being a big brother, getting excited to see his little brother excited. It didn't matter that the boy was so cute sometimes it hurt whilst at other times he could be an immovable wall of stubbornness. Both traits which Ikari admired. It also didn't matter that Ikari hawked every movement Sena made out of the corner of his eye, knew what every facial expression meant even when Sena was trying to hide his feelings. It was all part of being a big brother, knowing your little brother to the point that it distracted you sometimes in class as he imagined Sena's own bored face staring at the chalkboard. No, none of that mattered….it was all just part of being close, of being a big brother….That's what Ikari kept telling himself anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Honestly I didn't think this chapter needed changing so I'm uploading the original and will re-write the fourth chapter and have it up this week as well. Yay!

Time: Two hours (give or take an hour due to interruptions)

Pairing: None

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue or Ikari gonna get you.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 3 - Welcome to Ojou….or not.**_

Ikari Daigo was furious. He was angry beyond belief and words and he was taking that anger out on anyone and everyone that even so much as thought the word Ojou. Sena had studied like an absolute maniac, even going as far as missing their weekly movie and snacks night, all so he could join Ikari at the famous school. It wasn't that Sena hadn't passed the entrance exams, on the contrary he had done well, beating Ikaris score by a good margin and landing in the top ten percent. It was the parents. Senas parents to be exact. After celebrating with Ikari in their usual fashion, finding someone who thought they could beat up the smaller boy easily and then beat the offenders to a pulp before taking their money and catching a movie, his parents had told Sena that they couldn't afford Ojous fees and so he would have to go to his back up school. Deimon Private High School.

It all seemed legit and even though Sena was disappointed, his puppy eyes out in full force trying to persuade his parents, there wasn't really anything that could be done. They had gone their separate ways, sure in the knowledge that they could always hang out after school, even if their little fantasy of attending the same school wasn't possible. It was only on a whim however that Ikari had stopped at a library and commandeered a computer for half an hour. He needed to do some research on statistics for his Phys Ed homework, limits of the human body, and figured now would be as good a time as any. That had led him to Ojou and Deimons websites to look up the sports teams statistics in order to compare them to both each other and the statistics the teacher had given him. He could only guess as to why he chose those particular schools but as he browsed through the sites something caught his eye and left him shocked and annoyed. Ojous entrance fee was cheaper than Deimons. It made sense though, Ojou was a popular school and got funding through sports wins and such which made it cheaper for parents but Deimon…Deimon was a nothing school, barely surviving on the entrance fees it charged as they had no exceptional section of the school from which to draw funds. It could only mean one thing, Senas parents had lied so that they could separate the two of them.

So here he was, beating the crap out of some punks who thought they were special in some way or another, all in a bid to release his anger. Satisfied he let the last punk drop from the end of his fist and adjusted his chains nonchalantly with a sinister sounding jingle. He could feel someone behind him but unusually they didn't feel like a threat and actually felt calming. That meant it could only be one person and as Ikari turned around his suspicions were confirmed. Small boy, brown hair, big eyes hidden behind bangs that could make him look cute or sinister depending on the situation and a deceptively skinny but quite muscular frame. There was a bag slung over his shoulder, his middle school outfit crinkling where the ever present chain jacket circled his shoulders.

"They lied Ikari."

"Yeah, they did."

As they left the alley and Ikaris victims behind they chatted about nonsensical things, colours, sounds, who was the best at what sport and desperately tried to avoid the subject of Ojou, unless they were using it to fuel their anger on some unsuspecting victim in a back alley. It was just as they had finished gifting retribution to four boys that they heard it, that word, Ojou. Sena was gone before Ikari could blink, the emotions rattling around Senas head obviously clouding his judgement for him to rush in blindly, and as he raced around the corner to join his friend his blood boiled. Three boys stood there and Sena was in the grip of a muscular yet surprised looking boy, all five foot one lifted off the ground by a single arm around the waist. Ikari was impressed and shocked, the boy had kept up with Senas speed and he was sure that no one could do that, not to mention the timing in order to hit Sena just right and lift him. It worried Ikari, though he would never admit it out loud, that his small friend had landed himself in trouble because of how upset he was and his lack of control over his anger. Ikari had the same problem but right now he had to help so he let his anger take control.

With a shout of rage Ikari launched himself at the most muscular boy, deeming him the biggest threat after the boy holding Sena up. To his surprise the punch was stopped with a single hand and although the other boys hair was ruffled a little there seemed to be no actual damage. In fact he was laughing, laughing like he'd just been given candy and picking his nose with his free hand.

"Hahaha! Speed and Power! You're an Ojou student so you should join our Amefuto team! Hahaha!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ikari saw Sena droop at the mention of the Amefuto team and then resume his struggles with vigour, even though the boy easily kept him pinned and the other boy, some blonde haired pretty boy, tried to calm Sena down. With a blink the white haired delinquent realised that the muscular boy was leading him down the street, arm slung around his shoulders like they were friends or something as Sena followed, now calm but glaring heatedly from beneath his bangs at his former captor.

"My name is Ootawara Makoto! These are my friends Sakuraba Haruto and Shin Seijuro!"

He was picking his nose again, it was disgusting but Ikari had to admit he admired if not respected Ootawara Makoto simply because his punch had been stopped so easily. He nearly jumped as Sena appeared next to him.

"Ikari I'm going home."

"Hey wait, aren't you gonna come to my place? You have your bag and everything."

Sena shakes his head and Ikari realises with a jolt that being around the Ojou students, amefuto players no less, wasn't making the petite brunette feel any better at all. He nodded in understanding, no words needed, as Sena shot off, kicking up dust and cutting between the crowd with liquid ease. A muffled gasp made him turn to look at Shin, who was looking at the retreating figure almost hungrily.

"I knew he was fast but to be able to cut like that…does he play Amefuto?"

Ikari sneers and his chains jingle angrily as he addresses Shin.

"Yeah but he has to go to Deimon because his folks don't like me and don't want him near me."

The boys surrounding Ikari nod their heads as if they don't want Sena near him either. It makes Ikari bristle but with Ootawara there he couldn't lay in to the pretty boy and Mr. Stoic in order to teach them a lesson. Mr. Stoic, as he was now nicknamed in Ikaris mind, seemed to be deep in thought about something and eventually decided to speak up as they passed the arcade.

"If you stop fighting then Takami-san could get your friend in to Ojou to be with you. We could then use him as our running back."

Ikari looked at Shin, disbelief evident on his face. Could they really do that? Get Sena in to Ojou and in to the Amefuto team as the running back? It would be a dream come true, especially for Sena. Ever since they'd watched that Eagles-Steelers game when they were younger Sena had been hooked and had wanted the position of running back for the Ojou White Knights. All Ikari had to do was stop fighting, easier said than done. It was his anger outlet, his kick in the crotch to the world in general for being so shitty but maybe, maybe he could kick the world in the crotch through Amefuto.

"Deal but you have to let me join the Amefuto club as well."


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter that isn't re-written. I liked it lol. Thanks to all those that have reviewed so far….though I notice it's not actually that many…..It's nice to see the following is still there for this story though *cough*epoch95andnightmaric*cough* much loves.

Time: Dunno didn't count

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, No sue or…..um…..just don't cause I'm piss poor anyway.

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 4 - Mamori-neechan?**_

Ikari felt smug. After talking to the Amefuto players from Ojou and meeting the oh so confident Takami he was pretty sure that they could actually get Sena in to the school and on to the team. The coach was already foaming at the mouth at the possibility of gaining a player faster than Shin Seijuro, throw Ikari in to the mix and he now had a boosted offence and defence…..if the plan works that is. Although Ikari had to admit that he resented the fact the Coach had called him insane and overly violent before wrapping him in chains to keep him still. That was a small thing though. The important thing was that Sena made it to Ojou today for his sports scholarship interview. Glancing at his watch the semi-Goth delinquent cursed and sped up. If they wanted to actually make the interview on time then he had to haul ass and get to Senas pretty damn quick.

Made it. Home, more commonly known as Ojou campus, to Senas in a record half an hour. Sure he'd run and caught two trains but boy was he tired. He'd run up Senas street like a hell hound was on his heels, less worried about time and more excited about the interview. Straightening up Ikari caught his breath, checked his clothes and then rang the door bell. It was rude to show up unannounced but Ikari did it anyway. He was a delinquent, it was part of the image and probably part of the reason that Senas parents, his mother Mihae especially, didn't like him much. Finally the door opened and Ikari put on his most dashing smile, only to have it drop at the sight of a brown haired, blue eyed girl.

"Who the hell are you? Where's Sena?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you bullying Sena?"

Ikari actually snorted before he pushed past the girl, leaving her looking shocked and appalled before he slipped off his shoes and threw them hastily in to the shoe holder. He trudged to the bottom stair and made himself comfortable before leaning back and shouting.

"Sena! Oi Sena! Get your ass down here we got somewhere to be!"

He waited until Senas head appeared over the banister, a green blazer wrapped around his shoulders with a white shirt and black tie.

"The fuck? That Deimon shit doesn't suit you, makes you look like a zombie, all that green. Hurry up and change we have an appointment."

Ikari only got a small smile in reply before the brown haired chibi disappeared in to his room where there was a crash, which caused the girl to panic and Ikari to raise an eyebrow. Sena re-appeared a moment later in stylish torn jeans, didn't Ikari get him those last Christmas? A thin black sweater complete with his chain jacket finished off the look of bad ass but cute delinquent.

"Sena are you alright? What was that crash?"

"I'm fine Mamori-neechan but I have to go now."

"Mam….ori…..nee…chan….?"

The white haired delinquent sighed with a quiet jingle of chains. This was Mihaes work. Only she could find a mother hen figure almost exactly like herself. Someone who still saw Sena as the scaredy cat five year old that wouldn't say boo to a goose and had to be sheltered from everything scary in the world, up to and including Ikari himself. This would be decidedly difficult. She'd stop them going or make them late and he could not and would not accept that. Scratch that, it wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she tried to talk Sena out of going with him and how many dirty looks she threw he was not leaving this house without Sena and he had fifteen minutes to get him out of there.

He could tell her the truth. She would probably let them go then but he had a feeling she'd tell the kids parents and that wouldn't bode well for anyone. Then again he could lie, tell her it was important and private guy stuff but then she would assume it was relationship related and just have to tag along to add in her two cents of oh so sagely advice. He'd only met the girl a few minutes ago and he already didn't like her. There was only one thing left to do. Yes Sena would get in trouble, yes she would snitch but she wouldn't know where they had gone which was the most important thing. Time for operation "Go to Senas room and sneak out the god damned window."

Looking up at Sena and the "nee-chan" Ikari frowned. She was still talking, what a nag! Taking the initiative the intimidating boy stood, grabbed his shoes and started to make his way up the stairs. They finally noticed him when he was about half way up, their mini argument stopping in mid sentence. He could hear Mamori sigh in what sounded like relief. Apparently she thought she had won, let her keep thinking that, Sena knew him better. Six years as his friend and somewhat student had taught him to read the signs.

"Mamori-neechan why don't you get us some drinks and snacks and we can all play the PS2 in my room?"

Ikari couldn't see but he could guess that she was smiling. His suspicions were confirmed as he rounded the top of the stairs and peeked under the banister. She smiled, nodded and looking inexplicably proud headed in to the kitchen. Obviously she'd been here before, a few times if she was so comfortable going in to Senas kitchen, Mihae again no doubt. Ikari smirked as he saw Sena inch past the kitchen and grab his shoes then inch back again and start up the stairs. Straightening up, Ikari headed in to Senas room, slipped on his shoes and quietly opened the window. He hauled himself out and on to the garage roof in a second without a sound and Sena followed a moment later. They lowered themselves to the ground using the loose brickwork, took a moment to dust themselves off and then set off, at Ikaris full pace, towards the train station.

"Ikari where are we going? What's so important?"

"Ojou. I got you a sports scholarship interview."

"H-HIIIIIIIII!"


	5. Chapter 5

Woo! Two in one day! I just couldn't change this one, it was too…perfect.

Time: Three hours

Pairing: None, yet

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Disclaimer: No own, no sue *hugs the Ikari plushie*

_**What on earth is the world coming to?**_

_**Chapter 5 - The Interview.**_

Ikari grit his teeth and looked around at the other student hopefuls gathered by Ojous main gate. With a grunt and a shove he started forwards, elbowing people out of the way as he headed for the registration desk, Sena tagging along behind. What he saw made him grin and it must have been scary because a few people near him suddenly decided they didn't need the scholarship chance and left for home. Taking a quick head count he saw one representative from each sport taught at Ojou, usually the Captain but sometimes the Manager, coupled with their respective coaches. For the Amefuto scholarship it was the Quarter Back and Captain, Takami Ichiro, and the stern and strict Coach Shogun. Catching Takamis eye Ikari moved forward and took a large manila envelope from the tall boy. It had Senas name on it, what was this? Pass the parcel? Regardless Ikari did it anyway and stood silently as the packet was read by his chibi crime partner, Shogun and Takami watching Sena closely as if to see at what point the would break.

"Good job I'm wearing my running shoes. This is more like a sports day than an interview to be honest."

A polite cough made Sena turn his head then look up and a bit further up to the face of Takami Ichiro. Standing at his full height to enforce how important this was he began to explain.

"Each candidate, Kobayakawa-san, has applied for a specific sport and so each club or team have their own methods of choosing the right people for an important responsibility. In the Amefuto club we use the try outs the pros. Use in order to determine position and such."

Sena nodded. He couldn't deny that it was good solid and sports logic and therefore could find no argument. Slipping his chain jacket from his shoulders he passed it over to Ikari, trusting him to look after it, even if he was a little excited…..oh yes that jacket was not going anywhere unless Ikari knew how to use a flaming kick and melt a new set of chains that is. Instead he bucked and writhed on the floor.

"Again!"

"Please behave Ikari, I won't be long, I just have to get padded up and warmed up before I can join the interview."

Around half an hour later it looked like all the other candidates had arrived and Ikari pushed himself to his feet then hopped to the bench as fast as he could. As he sat down and took up his usual past time of chain gnawing he kept one eye on the field, looking for Sena. He soon found him, the smallest on the whole field and yet somehow he looked the coolest with his white and blue jersey, a number Twenty One printed there. He'd even got an Eyeshield, typical Sena. Ikari really did not understand that boy sometimes. He could beat the shit out of kids twice his size yet he shied away from any form of attention and played gofer for the school bullies. When he had confronted Sena about it all he received was a grunt and a quick "It's good training" before he ran off at full speed to do something else.

The chains were hurting his teeth again. Forgetting about them for now he let them drop out of his mouth, where they hit his chest with a dull thud, and focused on the unusual interview. It looked like the first task of the day was weights and Sena did well, benching 65kg, a new record for him. Both Takami and Coach Shogun looked impressed as they kept an eye on Senas progress through the tasks. Basic footwork, catching, strategy, play executions and on and on it went. At some point, Ikari rationalised that he must have fallen asleep because it was dark and something was nudging him, hard, in the ribs, with something pointy. His eyes snapped open and he turned, ready to deal retribution to the brave but foolish person that disturbed his nap. He was beaten to it though.

"Don't snarl at me Ikari. It's the 40 yard dash next and then the last event of the day is a full practice game. Please try and stay awake for it."

"…Shut up"

"Nice come back"

"Wasn't it though."

Sena walked away laughing to himself and Ikari focused his eyes and ears on the cones set in the middle of the field. He couldn't wait to actually see Senas 40 yard time officially recorded. At a guess Ikari would say it was a 4.3 but judging by Shin-sans reaction it had to be faster, maybe 4.26 or something. Either way he had a while to wait, the other applicants deciding they were going first then were going to be arrogant about their speed. Compared to Senas it was nothing, turtle speed but they were still arrogant, thinking they were fast. One of them even had the nerve to ask why the psycho patients had been let free today when he saw Ikari and would have had his face pummelled if Shogun hadn't got there first and chained Ikari to a tree. Now it was Senas turn to run! As Sena set up Ikari struggled against his bonds, determined and eager to get closer to see it up close. It was only after a few minutes that he realised his struggling was blocking his view and as he relaxed in his bonds he realised he had missed Senas run altogether.

"Ora? Oraa? How could I miss it?"

Shogun and Takami had seen it though and they were shell shocked. They had the time, their own eyes as evidence and they still couldn't believe it. If Shin was speed of sound then this kid, this kid was speed of light! They couldn't wait to see how he performed in the practice game, it was obvious to anyone who looked at them and as a few members of the Amefuto team jogged past they couldn't believe their eyes at their coaches excitement.

Finally, the team allocations for the practice game where being given out. Ikari felt like falling asleep again after missing Senas run and it was sheer luck he was still awake. It took him a minute to realise something was wrong and when he realised what it was he almost wrenched the tree out of the ground.

"Ora? Coach! What the hell is Sena doing on team B?"

It was left to Takami to wander over and inform Ikari that they were checking Senas ability to work under pressure. According to Takami, if Sena did well in this, even if team B lost, then he would be a definite for the scholarship. He was, in Takamis words "A speed genius perfect for the White Knights offense and it was a good job Ikari had scouted him before Teikoku or Shinryuji could." In the mean time Shogun played referee and Takami made notes on who was doing what, even whilst talking.

Team B to put it bluntly were pathetic. They had no clue about strategy and anything they did gain was thanks to Senas efforts and planning. They couldn't catch, they couldn't pass and they couldn't kick. Who the hell had put these guys up for a scholarship? Sena was tight lipped and his face showed frustration as the ball was snapped to his teams Quarterback. He'd pulled his arm back and let the ball fly only to be fumbled by a receiver and Sena, putting on a quick burst of speed, had managed to catch the ball before it hit the floor, keeping possession and charging in to the end zone, blasting past five scarecrows without sweating.

The game continued in that fashion, Sena the only one to score touchdowns for his team and running around like a blue arsed fly on defense, tackling anyone who had the ball. By the end of the match Ikari honestly thought Sena was about to collapse. He literally drooped, his feet scrapping along the ground like a half dead walking blue and white flower zombie. It wasn't until Sena actually reached the bench that he collapsed in to a sitting position and then collapsed backwards to lay sprawled in the grass. Ikari noted though that Shogun and Takami both looked ecstatic amidst their mutterings about stamina. Now if only they could untie him from the tree he could go and help Sena.

It was a week later that Ikari received an excited phone call from Sena. He'd gotten the scholarship and would be moving in to Ojous dorm the very next week. No matter how much Senas parents did not like Ikari or wanted to separate the pair, not even they could say no to free schooling on a scholarship basis. It was then and there that Ikari Daigo decided Takami Ichiro was a god damned genius. Fuck the Golden Generation. This years Ojou was the best in the schools history.


End file.
